5 choses de mon passé
by EnoraDixon
Summary: Quand Nera se réveille dans une boîte sombre, elle peut seulement se rappeler de 5 choses de son passé. Son nom. Ce Thomas qui est son frère jumeau. Newt. Teresa, la "traitresse". Wicked est mauvais. Que signifie tout ça ? Nera se retrouve dans le monde des Blocards. Elle est dans le Labyrinthe maintenant et il n'y a aucun retour. Rating T parce-que les Griffeurs peuvent faire peur
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Encore une autre traduction, mais j'en fais deux à la fois ! Cette fois-ci, il s'agit encore d'un OC/Newt (parce-que j'adore, haha !). L'auteur est ElzaAriel, toute l'histoire lui appartient, je ne suis que la « messagère ». Le prochain « update » sera le chap. 2 de « Je suis là pour toi ». Bisous !**

**FANFICTION ORIGINALE : s/10772840/1/5-Things-I-Remember**

Il faisait sombre. Je ne voyais rien. Rien du tout. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais en train d'être élevée. Oui. C'était sûr ! J'étais assise, à attendre un signe, quelque chose qui m'indiquai ma direction. Je ne me rappelais que de cinq choses sur mon passé, tout le reste était si flou. Ha! En fait, tout était flou, même les choses dont je me rappelais vaguement. Je me rappelais de mon prénom, Nera. Je savais que quelqu'un appelé Thomas était mon frère jumeau. Je me souvenais également du nom d'un gars, Newt, mais je ne savais absolument rien, rien de lui. Je me rappellais d'une fille nommée Teresa. « C'est une traitresse. » Je me rappellais que peu importe ce que WICKED représente, c'était mal ! Après un long moment de secousses et de montée, je parvenu finalement à ce qui semblait être l'arrivée. Des lumières jaillissèrent dans l'endroit où je me trouvais, me faisant détourner le regard.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama un garçon anglais.

Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers le haut et je vois alors un tas de jeunes hommes me fixant. Je suis toujours dans la boite, à quelques mètres en dessous du sol. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds en pagaille se tient devant moi. Son nom est Newt, tu le connais ! Je recule alors d'un grand pas, effrayée. Je ne connais pas ces gars-là. Ou peut-être que si... Le garçon anglais me semble si familier, je regarde autour de moi mais aucun de ces types ne me semble familier, jusqu'à ce que mon regard s'arrête sur un jeune homme brun. "Thomas..." m'indique mon esprit. Le blond me tend alors sa main. Mon regard se pose sur ses yeux bleus. Ils ont l'air sympa et je pense que je peux leur faire confiance. Il me hisse. J'entends tout le monde qui gémit alors de surprise.

"Une autre fille !"

"Prem's"

" Hors de question, t'as déjà été le premier la dernière fois !"

Aucune de ces voix ne me paraissent connues. Newt éleva la voix :

"Laissez tomber, les gars ! Personne ne sera le "Prem's" pour avoir cette fille !"

Je regarde autour de moi et voit des visages.

Newt m'aide à grimper la fin de la boite et Thomas me rattrape. Je gémis quand je remarque la scène qui se déroule autour de moi. C'est trop. Nous sommes dans une grande prairie avec une forêt mitoyenne, et d'immenses murs nous dominent.

Il y a un grand bâtiment au milieu de la prairie.

Soudain, Newt se trouve devant moi.

"Viens, Alby, notre leader, est... hum... est mal en point pour le moment. Alors c'est moi qui vais te guider et tout t'expliquer, demain, ok ?"

J'acquiesçai, toujours préoccupée par ces murs gigantesques qui se trouvent tout autour de nous.

Mais où suis-je, bordel?!


	2. Chapter 2

Je marchais avec Newt en direction du bâtiment au milieu de la prairie. Je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune idée de comment ils l'appelait, et aucune idée d'où j'étais.

Tout était si confus. Est-ce que Newt se rappelle de son passé ? Est-ce qu'il me reconnait ?

J'avais un million de questions qui embrouillaient mon esprit, mais je restai silencieuse.

Je ne pense pas que c'était le bon moment pour poser toutes mes interrogations, d'autant plus que je suis persuadée que je n'aurais eu aucune réponse.

Nous arrivâmes à une maison. Newt était avec Thomas et d'autres garçons vinrent à leur tour. Nous nous asseyâmes tous. Thomas s'assit près d'un autre type aux cheveux noirs. Il semnblait extenué.

"Ok." Commença Newt, "Je suis Newt, voici Thomas," Il désigna le jeune homme. Il ignorait que je le connaissait déjà. « … et ce tocard, là-bas, c'est Minho. » me montra il le gars fatigué.

« Je sais que tu ne te rappelle de rien à part ton prénom. »

Il ne se rappelle que de son nom ! Tous se rappellent que de ça !

« Um… » dis-je, timidement. « Je me souviens d'autres choses. Oh, pas beaucoup, mais pas juste mon nom."

Il restèrent tous abasourdis, me regardant avec de grands yeux.

Je crois que je suis bien la seule à en savoir plus. Devais-je vraiment leur faire confiance ?

Je veux dire, mon esprit sait que je connais Newt et Thomas. Que j'étais proche d'eux, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui est Minho. Je me dis alors que j'irais probablement mieux si je leur disais tout. C'est bon, je pouvais leur faire confiance.

« Et bien… Je ne me rappelle que de cinq choses sur mon passé. Aucun détails sur aucun d'entre eux. Je me rappelle de mon prénom. Je sais que Thomas, il… Il est mon frère jumeau. Pourtant, dans la boite, je n'avais aucune idée de votre apparence. Mais quand je suis sortie et que je vous ai vu, je savais qui vous étiez. »

Je ne leur raconta pas plus. Pas encore. J'attendais leurs réactions. Newt regardait le mur, ses sourcils froncés, confus. Thomas était bouche-bée, surprise. Minho, quand à lui, souriait, même si je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi. Il donna une tappe sur l'épaule de Thomas.

« Ben ça, mec, t'as une sœur ! Merde, elle te ressemble même pas ! » notifia Minho.

Il était vrai que j'étais différente de lui. Thomas était grand , des yeux et des cheveux bruns. J'étais blonde, aux cheveux longs et blonds. J'étais aussi petite. Je n'avais aucune idée de quelle couleur étaient mes yeux, mais pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, je sû qu'ils étaient verts.

« T'as dit que tu te rappelais de cinq foutus trucs. Quels sont les trois autres ?" me demanda Newt.

J'inspira et repris.

"En fait, je me rappelled aussi de toi, Newt. Pareil que pour Thomas. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu étais, mais tu m'as l'air proche et familier. Je me souviens aussi qu'une fille appelée Teresa est une « traîtresse ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me souviens juste de ça.

Je me rappelle aussi de WICKED, que c'est mauvais. »

Je finissa ces cinq choses et attendit les réponses.

Ils furent tous silencieux pendant quelques minutes, avalant tout ce que je venais d'annoncer. Un gros bruit sonna, ce qui nous interrompu et me fit sursauter.

« C'est quoi, ça ?! » demandais-je. Mes yeux scrutaient les environs, cherchant la source.

Newt marcha devant moi et mis ses mains sur mes épaules. Il dit alors :

« Je t'expliquerais tout ça demain. On devrait aller manger un morceau et aller au lit, se reposer un peu. »

Je scrutai se yeux bleus. Il était incroyablement beau. Il boitait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient hirsutes, et il était légèrement musclé. Je n'avait aucune chance avec lui. J'étais calme, timide. Je détestais commander les choses. Lui, il était le second-in-command.

« Ouais, d'accord. » dis-je.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle à manger dans une maison dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, et qui n'avait rien de luxueux. Je mangeai une soupe qui n'était pas si mauvaise. Je m'assit à côté de Newt, mais m'exclua de toute conversation. Après le diner, quand tout le monde dormait, je m'assit près d'un arbre. Je pensai à tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui. Je pus sentir que mon cerveau absorba peu à peu ces évènements, et m'endormit.

Quand je me réveilla, tout le monde dormait encore, excepté quelques garçons qui couraient, présents à chaque ouverture du Mur. Ils avaient dû se refermer hier soir, d'où le bruit que j'avais entendu. Je courus jusqu'à un de ces lèves-tôt.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? » demandais-je

« Dans le Labyrinthe. » me répondit le garçon.

"Le Labyrinthe ?"

"Ecrase, ce tocard ne t'as pas encore fait visiter ?! Tout te sera expliqué aujourd'hui, la nouvelle. »

Puis, ils parttirent, me laissant confuse. « Ecrase ?! Tocard ? Le Labyrinthe ?" Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ces mots voulaient dire.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, si bien que je n'avais même pas vu Newt venir à moi.

« Prête pour la visite ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, j'aimerais comprendre. » répondit-je. Je déteste être dans l'ignorance à ce point.

« Ben enregistre toutes tes questions et attend la fin pour me les poser. Maintenant, suis-moi. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapître ! En fait, je suis sur trois traductions du coup je fait trad par trad (je rattrape chaque trad une a une) ! Let's go !**

**TOUT APPARTIENT A ELZAARIEL ET JAMES DASHNER**

"Ok, donc cet endroit, ainsi que cette praire, on l'appelle le Bloc. Nous nous surnommons les Blocards. J'ai été l'un des premiers à atterrir ici. Puis au fur et à mesure, on a construit et inové tout le système que nous avons. Compris ? Oh, et on utilise aussi une sorte d'argot. Tu t'y habituera."

Newt regarda par dessus son épaule et me souria. Je le lui rendit. Je pensa que tout était clair. Bon, certaines choses étaient encore embrouillées dans mon esprit mais je l'écoutais toujours.

"Nous avons nos propres boulots. Chacun d'entre nous est inclus dans des groupes différents : les Coureurs, les Briqueteurs, les Medjacks…. Mais si tu veux, tu peux m'aider moi."

"Ouais, je serais heureuse de t'aider, Newt." Je lui lança un autre sourire qu'il me rendit également.

"Ah, et au fait, on est coincés ici. Au delà de ces murs se trouve le Labyrinthe. Seuls les Coureurs sont autorisés à y aller. Une fois que tu m'auras bien aidé, on pourrai te trouver un vrai boulot. Si tu veux, on pourra en discuter, et si tu veux, je t'en parle plus en détail ?"

"Non, c'est bon, c'est gentil mais ça devrais aller, merci." Répondis-je à sa question.

"Les Coureurs essayent de trouver une sortie. Dans le Labyrinthe, même si je doute que tu en aperçoives, il y a des Griffeurs. Ce sont des sortes de robots-animaux. Si tu en vois un, tu as vraiment peu de chances de voir encore une fois le jour."

Mais encore une fois,_ où suis-je ? C'est quoi, cet endroit ? _

"The Runner's try to find a way out. In the Maze, though I doubt you'll even meet one of the buggin' one's, are Grievers. They are robot animals things. If you see one, you must likely not see the day again."

Again _where am I? What is this place?_ "On est coincés au centre d'un Labyrinthe, il n'y a aucune issue, nous avons développé notre propre civilisation et nos propres boulots, même notre vocabulaire." Mais quel est ce bordel ?!I

"Qui nous a foutu ici ?" demandais-je, parce-que c'est ce que je voulais absolument savoir. Qui m'as fait ça, même si je ne voulais aucune vengeance ou quoi que ce soit.

Je voulais juste savoir _pourquoi ?_"

Qui pouvait faire ça ? Newt regarda le sol. Ce n'était pas bon.

"On ne sait pas pourquoi on nous a foutu ici, ni qui."

Personne ne se rappelle donc de rien, à part de leurs noms. Qui aurait bien pû faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas me poser tant de questions, puisque même Newt ne saurait réponde à ce genre de questions.

"Peu importe, on va réunir tous les matons de chaque groupe pour décider ce qu'on fait de Tommy."

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je

"Parce-qu'il a enfreint la règle numéro une, il est allé dans le Labyrinthe. Il a sauvé un des matons, et il a survécu une nuit dans le Labyrinthe avec les Griffeurs."


End file.
